


Gift

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [9]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Cooking, Developing Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Gift

Alec thought that the least he could do was make breakfast for Logan since the man had put him up for the night, so he put the coffee on to brew and then stood in front of the open refrigerator door and checked out what he had to work with; by the time Logan had emerged from his bedroom, wrapped in a robe that looked like it came from a 5 star hotel, the French omelette was plated as were the sauteed greens dressed in vinaigrette; he sat across from Logan and drank his coffee as he watched Logan eat, he was pleased that Logan seemed to enjoy the meal and even more pleased when Logan thanked him for his thoughtfulness.


End file.
